Bella en el País de las Maravillas
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Emmett decide que su hermana Bella se preocupa demasiado, y decide ayudarla un poco de una manera no tan convencional. ¿Sería esto lo correcto? ¿Qué hará Edward cuando descubra lo que su hermano ha hecho con el amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas, debido a mi enorme ausencia y en lo que escribo continuaciones a mis demás fics, les traigo este short-fic de una idea que se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento. Espero les guste (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente, Twilight no es mio, porque si lo fuera la pareja principal serían Jasper y Alice, y el héroe serie Emmett. **

**Bella en el País de las Maravillas**

**I. LCD**

Era un día normal en la mansión, las vampiras de la familia bebían civilizadamente de copas de vino la sangre que necesitaban para vivir, que habían consigo tras la caza de sus maridos unas horas antes, mientras que los "machos" jugaban a pelearse en las afueras de la casa, un tanto entrados en el bosque, dispuestos a probar cual de ellos era el más hombre. Por supuesto que su padre no participaba en esto, pero estaba más que dispuesto a ser el juez y reír a costa de sus hijos un rato.

Por otro lado, la única humana en esa casa dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón de la estancia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la presencia de los siete vampiros también presentes, o que tres de ellos estaban bebiendo sangre en ese preciso momento. Para ser una humana, su sentido de supervivencia estaba bastante sub-desarrollado.

" ¡Te gané, oso gigantón!" Grió Edward emocionado, mientras ponía su pie sobre el cuerpo de Emmett que yacía sobre el suelo.

"Revancha" Dijo el vencido en un rugido, mientras se quitaba el pie de su hermano con un brusco movimiento.

Jasper no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de sus hermanos y le tendió una mano a su hermanote para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie que, por supuesto, este ignoró y se puso de pie él solito.

"¿Quién ganó, Carlisle?" Preguntó, aún furioso.

"La verdad…los tres perdieron"

Todos lo miraron atónitos. Pero el silencio duró poco, ya que en menos de un minuto los tres estaban peleando diciendo sus victorias y la manera en que las habían logrado. Incluso Jasper hablaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal, acostumbrado a estar en un campo de batalla y para nada a la derrota.

"Edward, leías el pensamiento de los chicos, Jasper, sabías exactamente cuándo te iban a atacar por la emoción enorme de Emmett, y Emmett… estoy seguro de que la mayoría de tus movimientos son completamente ilegales en…todo el mundo" Aclaró su padre, leyendo las notas que había estado tomando durante la pelea.

" ¡Ey! " Se quejó Edward, "no es mi culpa que ellos carezcan de mis habilidades superiores, entonces no se pueden quejar de que las use " Se defendió Edward, autosuficiente por supuesto.

Carlisle rodó los ojos mientras se recticamente alones hecho una furia, pero sus amenazas eran prr lo cual Emmett decididen quejar de que las use "bo de supervivenciía de Edward. Aunque probablemente se reía de todos ellos, pero Emmett y Jasper eran más felices pensando que sólo se reía de su hermano mayor.

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con una Bella dormida, por lo cual Emmett decidió despertarla con toda la cautela posible. Así que la tomó en brazos y comenzó a jugar a que ella era un avión mientras corría por la casa, con Edward pisándole los talones hecho una furia, pero sus amenazas eran prácticamente sofocadas por los gritos de Bella. Las chicas, aún sentadas a la mesa, decidieron ignorar tal suceso.

Alice, con su característica sonrisa, se acercó a su marido quién rápidamente la tomó de la mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Justo por la comisura de los labios, un pequeño río de sangre manchaba su perfecto rostro. Al darse cuenta que él lo notaba y no parecía poder apartar los ojos de labios, la sonrisa de Alice cambió por una bastante provocativa. Como todo buen caballero sureño, Jasper se le quedó viendo embelesado.

"Tienes algo en el labio" Dijo por fin, señalando la boca de su mujer.

Y Alice le dedicó una mirada divertida, para después negar con la cabeza, para después volver a mirarle con una hermosa sonrisa de esas que sólo ella puede dedicarle, guiñándole un ojo. Y eso bastó para que toda una crianza como caballero desapareciera por completo de la mente de Jasper. Sin decir una palabra más, el joven la tomó en brazos y prácticamente corrió con ella camino a su habitación.

Rosalie vio el camino por el cual sus "hermanos" habían desaparecido, y luego volteó a su derecha. Claro, Esme ya se había ido. Y Carlisle no estaba por ningún lado. Suspirando derrotada, Rose se encaminó al lugar de donde provenía una serie de gritos y el ruido del cristal al quebrarse.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te lo juro que si lastimas a MI oso, te parecerá un cuento de hadas mi historia con Royce"

Silencio absoluto. Edward podría ser un cabeza dura, pero nunca había sido conocido por ser un idiota.

"No creo que sea posible" Contestó Edward, aunque no sonaba muy seguro de si mismo.

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente, satisfecha. Pero la sonrisa se le borró casi inmediatamente cuando llegó a una pequeña sala en el segundo piso, que es donde había sucedido toda la escena. Emmett estaba en el piso, cubierto de cristales, y madera de lo que aparentemente había sido un mueble. Bella estaba completamente asustada, tratando de sacar a Emmett de los escombros, mientras le pedía a Edward que se detuviera.

"Eso," comenzó la muchacha, clavando la mirada en el rubio "es debatible, Edward"

" Edward, discúlpate con Emmett" Le pidió Bella, tratando de no voltear a ver a Rosalie. La chica le había contado la historia una vez, y el simple hecho de que la mencionara, pero como estrella principal a su amado Edward, le erizaba la piel.

"Estoy bien, Bella. Recuerda que soy un vampiro, esto no me afecta." Trató de calmar a su nueva hermana, sin mucho éxito, así que, con un suspiro, volteó a ver a su mujer, con una hermosa sonrisa. "Hola, amor" Le saludó, mientras se quitaba los pedazos que quedaban del suelo.

"Uno." Dijo Rose, mientras levantaba un dedo en dirección a Edward. "Dos."

No había terminado de hablar, cuando Edward y Bella ya habían desaparecido, y escucharon el leve crujido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, seguida por el motor del volvo de Edward.

"Estoy bien, Rose, no tenías que hacer eso" Se defendió el grandote, mientras se paraba a su lado.

"Sí, cariño, pero el desastre que ustedes hacen lo tenemos que limpiar nosotras después" Le aclaró su esposa, mientras lo llevaba de la mano a su cuarto, para que pudiera darse un baño.

"Yo puedo ayudar con eso, Rose" Ofreció bastante animado, mientras se dejaba guiar por su mujer.

Y entonces Rose comenzó a reír, mientras un recuerdo venía rápidamente en su cabeza.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que les dejamos limpiar la biblioteca después de una de sus peleas?" Le recordó la rubia, probablemente con intención de reproché, pero la sonrisa del grandulón solamente se ensanchó. "Tuvimos que reconstruir la biblioteca entera. Pero, de una forma u otra, me recompensarás que tenga que limpiar la sala por tu culpa, Emmett Cullen"

Emmett fingió tragar saliva, sobreactuando su terror. Su mujer lo rodó los ojos y lo obligó a meterse en la bañera.

"Rose, cariño" Le llamó nuevamente, una vez que este hubiera salido de la ducha. Rosalie quitó la vista del libro en su regazo para dirigirla a él, en señal que podía continuar. "¿No crees que Bella se preocupa demasiado?"

Rosalie cerró el libro con una mano, moviéndose para pararse frente a su marido.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Demandó, al tiempo que se dirigía al closet para buscar algo de ropa para Emmett, al darse cuenta que este sólo llevaba la toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura.

"Oh, vamos, Rose, los dos sabemos que me veo mejor sin esto" Respondió él, al cachar la ropa que su mujer le lanzaba.

"Creí que tenías un plan grandulón, y dudo que sea algo que podamos hacer sin ayuda"

Y eso bastó para que Emmett se vistiera en menos de un minuto. Desgarrando la camisa en el intento. Rosalie rió, aventándole otra.

"¡Vamos por la pixie!" Exclamó Emmett emocionado, encaminándose al cuarto de su hermana mientras prácticamente jalaba a Rosalie detrás de él. Pero por supuesto, la joven vampira logró mantener la compostura en los primeros pasos de su marido, y ahora caminaba con su habitual elegancia a su lado.

Alice los encontró a mitad del camino, Jasper justo detrás de ella aún sin camiseta, su mirada clavada en el suelo obviamente avergonzado.

"¿Qué tienes pensado, Emmett?" Preguntó ansiosa, con una gran emoción en la voz. Todos echaron a reír, incluso Jasper, quién parecía haberse olvidado de su desnudez parcial, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño demonio con una ternura que igualaba la de Carlisle.

En otro momento, esto hubiera generado celos de parte de Rosalie, pero ahora la rubia solo sonrió, mientras se abrazaba del brazo de su marido.

"Pues…" Comenzó Emmett

"No la queremos matar" Interrumpió Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

Rosalie y Jasper intercambiaban la mirada entre la pixie y el oso, desconcertados.

"¡No tiene que morir!" Aclaró Emmett, desconcertado por el comentario. "No la quiero muerta, yo quiero a mi hermana" Murmuró Emmett por lo bajito, algo traumado ante la idea.

"Pues eso hará, Emmett" Aseguró Alice.

Y entonces Emmett recordó algo factible, por la emoción en sus ojos y la manera en que levantaba la mano como niño chiquito en una escuela.

"¿Sí, Emmett?" Le llamó Rosalie, sin saber si reírse o llorar por la actitud tan infantil de aquel hombre.

"Ayer vi a unos chicos en el baño de la escuela que hablaban sobre unas pastillas que te hacen feliz y relajado. Eso es lo que Bella necesita, estar relajada"

Jasper lo vio unos segundos sin comprender. "Emmett, ¿estás hablando de drogas? ¿quieres drogar a Bella?"

Emmett negó con la cabeza "Estoy segura de que el nombre que usaron era LCD, no drogas"

"Drogas" convino Rosalie. "LCD es un tipo, Emmett"

Alice sonrió enormemente, tomando la mano de Jasper entre la suya "Esa es una idea genial, Emmett, y muy sencilla."

"Alice, ¿te das cuenta que estamos hablando de drogar a Bella?" Preguntó Rosalie, mirando a su hermana como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

"Okay, se que eres una pixie malvada y todo eso, Alice, pero… ¿no se te está llendo de las manos?" Le preguntó juguetonamente Jasper a su esposa.

"Jazz, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Bella sin que estuviera a punto de tener un ataque nervioso sin razón aparente?"

"Alice, Bella vive con 7 vampiros"

"Vegetarianos" Le recordó Alice.

Jasper soltó una risa.

"Está bien, pero un poco nada más, y la estaremos cuidando todo el tiempo"

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad, dándole un rápido beso a Jasper, para desaparecer escaleras abajo junto con Emmett.

"¿Te das cuenta que acabas de autorizar al diablo de desatar el infierno?" Le preguntó Rosalie, cruzada de brazos, pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Jasper rió por lo bajo, y asintió. "Aunque no creo que Alice sea el diablo, es más como un pequeño monstruo hiperactivo"


	2. Galletas

II. Galletas

Alice's POV

Habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas que habíamos decidido lo que haríamos, y Emmett ya había conseguido lo que necesitaríamos, y yo ya había buscado en internet la receta perfecta. Entonces estábamos él, Rosalie, Jasper y yo en la cocina, listos para hacer brownies de marihuana. ¡Bella va a pasarla tan bien!

- Unas 2 horas después -

Para nuestra suerte, Edward había ido a cazar porque ya llevaba dos semanas sin hacerlo, y dejó a Bella conmigo para cuidarla. Aún tenía esa manía de ser sobreprotector, seguro que si dejaba a Bella sola un minuto, el infierno entero trataría de matarla.

Me puse a cantar miles de canciones infantiles, para que Edward no viera lo que estaba pensando y todos los demás hicieron los mismo. Menos Emmett.

"Emmett, ¿qué demonios es eso de brownies de marihuana?" Preguntó Edward asustado, abrazando a Bella.

Eché a reír, tratando de calmar la situación. Todos me vieron como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

"Emmett, esa es la cosa más estúpida. Bella no necesita de drogas para hacernos reír a todos"

Eso bastó para que el grandulón pensara en otra cosa. Fue fácil darse cuenta, porque la cara de Edward se relajó. Unos minutos después ya se había ido y yo fulminé a Emmett con la mirada. Él desvió la mirada, fingiendo que nada había pasado. Se había ido a cazar con Carlisle y Esme, así que estarían fuera casi toda la noche. Los tres llevaban mucho sin salir, y todo había estado tranquilo así que no tenían que regresar pronto para encargarnos de algo urgente.

Nos sentamos frente al televisor con Bella, a ver "Bones", un programa que tenía aficionado a mi Jasper. Esperamos a terminar la primera temporada para darle a Bella los brownies, una vez que se hubiera olvidado de lo sucedido cuando Edward aún estaba aquí. Pero olvidamos alimentarla primero, así que en menos de media hora se había acabado la caja entera de brownies. Uh-oh.

"En verdad quiero salir, tomar un autobús e irme a Londres" Dijo Bella, viendo el episodio en que Brenan está en Londres.

Jasper la vio sorprendido, tratando de contener su risa.

" ¿No te preocupa para nada ese asunto de el 'océano'?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"Estoy segura de que al océano no le importará, Jasper. No somos tan grandes amigos como para que me extrañe"

Todos echamos a reír menos Bella, quién no entendía que era lo gracioso. Luego ella empezó a reírse sola.

"Jasper, tienes cuatro ojos. Y un afro" Le informó ella, muerta de la risa. Sus manos acariciaban el aire arriba de la cabeza de mi esposo, pero estoy segura de que en su mente eso era su cabello.

"Está tratando de encajar aún en la sociedad, Bella. No lo presiones, él sigue en el los 80's" Se burló Rosalie.

"Wow, Rose. Wow" Dijo Bella, viéndola con ojos dilatados, entre sorpresa y terror.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?" Preguntó histérica, volteándonos a ver. Todos desviamos la mirada. No tenía la más mínima idea de que es lo que estaba viendo Bella en Rose, pero no quería meterme en ese problema. Jasper me abrazó, riéndose. "Creo que este a sido tu peor pecado, amor"

Asentí. Traté de ver el futuro de Bella, pero no podía ver nada. Claro, está drogada no ha decidido nada. "Nos quedaremos con ella" Mi marido asintió, aún riendo. Sabía que nada saldría mal, pero no estaba segura de que tanto duraría esto o que tan divertido sería.

"¿Quieres salir un rato?" Le preguntó Emmett a Bella después de un rato. Ella asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Bueno, habíamos logrado nuestra misión; Bella estaba relajada.

Todos tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos a la ciudad a ver que hacíamos. Hasta que nos encontramos con un gato en el techo de una casa y Bella comenzó a gritar histérica. "¡No! ¡No lo hagas, pequeño gato! ¡Tienes mucho por que vivir! ¡Vamos, no lo hagas!" El gato sólo maulló y se fue. Bella comenzó a brincar de alegría porque acababa de rescatar a un gato de un sanguinario suicidio.

"Será una larga noche" Me susurró Jasper al oído, viendo al lugar donde segundos antes había estado el gato.

"Será una buena noche" Le corregí, y el me besó, divertido.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, evitando que Bella se cayera y dándole agua cada tanto tiempo, y nada muy espectacular pasó. Hasta que Bella nos informó que se estaba muriendo de hambre, y le dijimos que la llevaríamos a cenar. Pero ella alegó que no la queríamos y la dejaríamos morir de hambre, así que salió corriendo hacia una máquina expendedora para comprar comida. Cuando llegamos, Bella estaba llorando frente a la máquina. Metía un dólar, marcaba un código y veía como el resorte se movía pero como estaba vacío no salía nada. No pudimos hacerla entender que tenía que cambiar de código, así que Jasper corrió a una tienda cercana, y cuando Bella no miraba lo lanzó a la máquina para que cuando Bella metiera la mano sacara algo.

Nos volteó a ver emocionada con sus galletas, mientras comenzaba a comérselas. "¿Saben cuál sería una gran solución para la hambruna mundial?" Nos preguntó, aún comiéndose sus galletas.

Todos nos volteamos a ver, pero todos estaban igual de confundidos.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Rosalie con precaución.

"Que todos comieran pasto como las vacas. Así la gente no moriría de hambre" Respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo entero.

"¡Esa sería la solución perfecta!" Casi grito Emmett, emocionado.

"Sí, hasta que el pasto se acabara y muriéramos ya sea de hambre o de falta de oxígeno" Le regañó Rosalie, jalándole la oreja.

"Pero, Rose, amor, nosotros no …" Pero fue interrumpido por la mirada asesina de Rosalie. Y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente. Ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Bella si le recordábamos que estaba con un grupo de vampiros que se le alimentan de sangre y no necesitan respirar.

Cunado volteé a ver a Bella, ella estaba arriba de la espalda de Jasper, llamándole "Horace" y diciéndole que la llevara al polo norte a salvar a la princesa de hielo que había sido secuestrada por Santa Clauss la navidad pasada.

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas, junto con Rose y Emmett, y casi terminamos en el suelo. Jasper no parecía muy divertido parado en plena calle en cuatro patas con una adolescente en el lomo que creía que él era una mula de carga.

"¡Estoy teniendo un flashback!" Exclamó Bella de repente, poniéndose de pie. Jasper aprovechó el momento de distracción para ponerse de pie y pararse a mi lado de nuevo. "¡Es de la guerra civil!" Nos informó.

"Bella," Le llamó Jasper.

"¿Sí, Horce?" Le preguntó ella, sin dejar de ver al punto en el espacio que había estado viendo. Jasper soltó un resoplido, y los demás nos reímos.

"¿Estabas viva durante la guerra civil?" Preguntó Jasper, ignorando lo demás.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Claro que no, Jasper. Tengo 18 años, que estúpida pregunta"

Jasper negó con la cabeza. "Esta niña es caso perdido. Bien hecho, duende endemoniado"

"Gracias, amor" Le dije, dándole un beso.

Pasó un buen rato antes de regresar a la mansión y Bella no daba indicios de estar mejor. Pero al menos en la mansión nada podía salir mal. Ya no; habíamos sellado la ventana de la habitación de Bella, puesto un radio de bebé para poder escucharla en al sala, y la habíamos encerrado dentro de su habitación.

Llevaba aproximadamente unas 45 llamadas a Edward, pero él no había contestado ninguna. Claro que no, yo tenía se celular. Sonreí por haber tomado el teléfono cuando el no veía. De otra manera, todos estaríamos fritos.

Y después escuchamos la ventana de Bella al romperse. Corrimos a la habitación, pero cuando llegamos vimos por la ventana rota que Edward, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la entrada de la casa ya, Edward con Bella en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó él alarmado.

"Quería hablar contigo"

"¿Entonces porqué no llamaste en lugar de saltar por la ventana?" preguntó confundido.

"Porque lo hice y no contestaste" Le reclamó su chica.

"Bueno, que bueno que estás aquí, te quiero llevar a cenar a un nuevo restaurante que abrieron en la ciudad" La invitó él y ella asintió.

Dos horas después, Edwared volvió echo una furia; se había dado cuenta. Aparentemente en el restaurante, Bella había ordenado pato y había estado hablando con él (el pato) un buen rato, tratando de cortarlo con un tenedor en lugar de cuchillo, moviéndolo cada vez más lento, hasta que cayó desmallada sobre el pato.

Le expliqué rápidamente a Edward lo sucedido y como queríamos que Bella dejara de preocuparse tanto por todo y disfrutara de la vida un rato. No funcionó. Pero gracias a Dios, o a que Edward le tiene cierto a Jasper, pero el único que sufrió la ira de Edward fue Emmett. Incluso Esme y Carlisle se rieron al enterarse. Y Bella estaba bastante feliz, al menos hasta que se recuperara.

Todos reímos al ver al más protector y al más idiota de nuestros hermanos correr en el bosque como locos desciquisiados.

FIN

-**Alicehalenn**


End file.
